The Girl Himura
by KTcole3
Summary: Kenshin finds out that he has a sister. Simple as that. This is also a humor. It may not seem as a Romance at first, but....R&R Sano/OC and slight Kenshin/Kaoru, also using some of the story line.(Ch. 4 update)
1. Hello!

"Hello!" 6/13/03 Written By: KTcole3  
  
KTcole3: Hello!!!!! I'm back!  
  
Y.KT: And so am I!!  
  
*lowers arms and holds head*  
  
KTcole3: Oh gods, you're back?  
  
Y.KT: yep ^_^  
  
KTcole3: oh well, this is my first Rurouni Kenshin fic, and I kinda already have this a little planned, so... enjoy! This is a fic with slight romance, containing Sano/OC and some K/K in too.  
  
READ THIS!!!!!! Ok, this happens before the group meets up with Sanosuke and Megumi, just to let you know. Also, I don't exactly remember what happened in the show, so I'm going to leave out some stuff, ok? *^*^*^*^*^*^*  
The morning started like any other at the Kamiya Dojo. "COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BRAT!" yelled Kaoru. "NOT IF I CAN HELP IT, UGLY!" Yahiko yelled back. Kaoru was chasing Yahiko around the yard in front of the dojo. Kenshin was smiling while having a sweat drop. While those two where "practicing", he was doing the laundry and hanging it up on a rope. That's when there was a knock on the gate.  
  
Kenshin, Kaoru and Yahiko being to busy, got up and opened up the door. The police officer(A/N: the dude who was first after Kenshin, with the mustach) greeted Kenshin. "Hello officer. What brings you here today?" asked Kenshin. Kaoru, having stopped chasing Yahiko, walked over to where Kenshin was. "Hello officer(A/N: as you can tell, I don't remember the officer's name)," she said.  
  
"Hello Ms. Kamiya, Mr. Himura. Kenshin, I would like to talk to you," he said. "Oro[1]? What for?"asked Kenshin, cocking his head. "Well," he started," I have a young women stating that she-" he was interupted by the girl. "KENSHIN!" she said, jumping on him, making him fall over on the ground, and she started cuddling him.  
  
"Hey! Wha-Who do you think you are?" asked Kaoru, rather ticked off. She didn't hear her. "Oh Kenshin! I've been waiting to have a chance to look for you for the past ten years!" she said, hugging him a little too tight. "Umm...please get off of me miss," he said, pushing her off. She was kneeling in front of him confused.  
  
When Kenshin finally took a good look at her, he realized something. She looked just like him. She had reddish-orange hair, held back at the base of her nack, like Kenshin's hair, but hers was much more smoother. One of the only ways to tell the difference was that, besides that she was a girl, and he was a guy, but it was her eye color. While Kenshin's eyes were violet, her eyes were a sapphire blue.  
  
She wasn't even his own age, which was 28. She was around the age of 18, 10 years younger then Kenshin, and the same age of Kaoru. She then pointed to herself and said," Come on Kenshin! Don't you remember me?" "Iei[2], I do not," he said, shaking his head. "WHAT!?" she yelled,"oh wait, it HAS been ten years, huh?" "Yes, it has, miss.....miss.....say what's you name anyway?" asked Kaoru. Yahiko ran over to the little group. " Hey Kenshin, who's this?" he asked, indicating the girl.  
  
"We were just about to find out, that we were," he said. "Himura," she stated simply, and every one was shocked. "Hi-himura?" She nodded and smiled. "Yep! Kara Himura at you service," she said. "Wow, Kenshin! I didn't know you had a sister!" said Yahiko. But Kenshin was flat on the ground with little swirls in his eyes. "Oh no, now I have to deal with this!"  
  
This made Kara angry. "HEY! What's that suppose to mean?" "No- nothing!" said Kenshin, rubbing the back of his head. "I hope it isn't nothing!" she said, getting up. She was wearing what was like a kimono, but for battle. The skirt part was above her knees, and the sleeves were cut off. Yahiko noticed the sword on her hip. Her shoes were pure black, and you could just slip them on. It also looked like she long, socks, but ones that you wouldn't normally wear. You can put your foot through it, and they would go up to just under your knees, as well as letting them rest on your ankels, all of it rather loosely. Yahiko noticed to sword on her hip. "Hey, what kind of sword is that?"  
  
"Oh, this?" she said. "Would you like to see?" she asked, and all of them nodded. She pulled it out slowly, and it revealed that it was a reverse blade sword. "Yep! You MUST be Kenshin's sister if you have that kind of sword." "Well, I better be going," said the officer, and he left. Kaoru averted her attention back to Kara. "So, do you have a place to stay?" she asked. "No. Never really stayed in a place long enough. I'm just a simple wanderer, like you Kenshin." "Nani[3]? How did you know that?" "Oh! The officer told me."  
  
"Well," started Kaoru," If you want, you could stay here. I have plenty of space!" "Really?!" Kaoru nodded. "Thank you, Kaoru!"  
  
'And that is how Kara became like a new member of our family' *^*^*^*^*^*^* KTcole3: Yay! done with first chapter!  
  
Y.KT: Woo hoo......  
  
KTcole3: Be a little happier! We have a special guest coming next chapter, that is, if I get at least 2 reviews.  
  
Y.KT: Is it going to be Bakura?  
  
KTcole3: Maybe.......anyway, R&R!!  
  
[1] Oro: It really doesn't appear in the dubbed version, but it does in the Japanese one. When Kenshin says it, it's like he's sorry of confussed, whatever the scenario may be.  
  
[2]Iei: Plain and simple---no. Iei means "no".  
  
[3]Nani: Another plain and simple word. Nani means "what". 


	2. Welcome Zanza: Fighter for Hire

"Welcome Zanza: Fighter for Hire" 6/17/03 Written By: KTcole3  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Kara Himura.  
  
KTcole3: YAY! second chapter!  
  
Y.KT: Well? What about the special guest?!  
  
KTcole3: Oh yeah......ok the special guest is--  
  
Y.KT: EVIL BAKUR--  
  
KTcole3: Wrong! It's Kenshin Himura!  
  
Y.KT: DANGIT!!!!!!  
  
*Kenshin walks in*  
  
Kenshin: Hello.  
  
*Y.KT walks up to him*  
  
Y.KT: I hate you SOOOOO much  
  
READ THIS!!: Kaoru and Yahiko know the Kenshin was the battousai, and there will be somthing in the story like it, fair warning. Also Sanosuke already went through that little meeting with the guy who wanted to kill Kaoru. *^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Well, it's been several months(A/N: Yes, several months, even if it wasn't) since Kara came and started living at the dojo. She was the one who usually played with Yazame and Suzume while the others did there things, such as training and chores. She would help Kenshin with the laundry and the cooking, in which she was really good at.  
  
At some points, she would help Yahiko train, even if it wasn't with the same style, so Kaoru would have to show her sometimes. Well, during one of there sparring, a very strange question came from Yahiko. "How are you this good? It's like YOU were another Battousai," he started to laugh, and so did Kaoru, because he knew she couldn't be another one of those kind of people.  
  
"Well...." she started. "What?!" he said. Kenshin walked over. "What's with all the rucuss?" he asked. "Kara saying that SHE was like another Battousai!" She kept her head down. "Kara, I think you should tell them." Kenshin said blankly. She nodded. "I WAS known as Battousa [1](A/N: Pronounced Ba-To- Sa, and go to bottom for information.), a man slayer if you would say. But I put that behind me now," she said, perking up.  
  
That's when someone came through the dojo gates. All of there attention was on him now. "I'm here for the one known as Battousai," he stated. Kenshin got up and walked over to the man. "What do you ask of?" asked Kenshin. "I wish to fight you," he said. "Alright, but what is your name?" "I'm known as Zanza, but my real name is Sanosuke Sagara." "How is he called Zanza?" asked Yahiko. "Well, he got that name from the weapon he weilds. The Zanbatou[2]. Not many people can weild that weapon, it's too heavy," said Kaoru.  
  
"So am I to fight the Battousai, or not?" asked Sano(A/N: I'm not going to call him Zanza, don't know why, I'm just not.) "No," said Kara," You will fight me." Sanosuke started to laugh. "You?! I could have a better fight with that girl over there," he said, pointing to Kaoru. "What's that?" she yelled. He shook his head. "You know, you shouldn't underestimate people just by the way they look, they could be stonger then ever," she stated, getting into a fighting stance. "Fine then," he said. He took his Zanbatou off of his shoulder and took off the cloth wrapped around it. "Let us begin the battle," he said getting into his fighting stance. *^*^*^*^*^*^* KTcole3: CLIFFY!!!!!  
  
Y.KT: I still can't believe you still do that.  
  
*Kenshin in on the floor with a bump on his head*  
  
KTcole3: AHHH!!!!! What did you do?!  
  
Y.KT: I knocked him out..  
  
KTcole3:WHY?!!  
  
Y.KT: He wasn't Bakura...  
  
KTcole3:...........You have issues.......  
  
Y.KT: I know.......  
  
Kenshin: Every things turning so fast.........@_@x  
  
KTcole3:......-_-; 


	3. Kara vs Zanza: Who Will Win?

"Kara VS. Zanza: Who will win?" 6/30/03 Written By: KTcole3  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own RK!! Only Kara, and that's about it!  
  
KTcole3: From the title, you know that Kenshin won the battle, right? Well, this is m-  
  
Y.KT: This is your story and you can make everthing up?  
  
KTcole3: Pretty much........wait! You were right for once!!!  
  
Kenshin: Can we get on with the story?  
  
KTcole3: Sure!! On with the story! *^*^*^*^*^*^* Last time......  
  
"So am I to fight the Battousai, or not?" asked Sano(A/N: I'm not going to call him Zanza, don't know why, I'm just not.) "No," said Kara," You will fight me." Sanosuke started to laugh. "You?! I could have a better fight with that girl over there," he said, pointing to Kaoru. "What's that?" she yelled. He shook his head. "You know, you shouldn't underestimate people just by the way they look, they could be stonger then ever," she stated, getting into a fighting stance. "Fine then," he said. He took his Zanbatou off of his shoulder and took off the cloth wrapped around it. "Let us begin the battle," he said getting into his fighting stance. *^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"All right," he said, and charged at her. When he got close enough, he swung his Zanbatou at Kara. Kara, having the same reflexes as Kenshin, dodged it with ease. She appered right behind him. "Wha-," he said in confusion, and swung the Zanbatou behind him. She dodge it again, but this time, appered to the side of him. "Your pretty fast," he said, out of breath. "Well, I've had a lot of experience in my time," she simply stated.  
  
"Well, that will all change," he said, and rushed after her again. Instead of moving, she rushed toward Sanosuke. He swung towards her, and she did the same as well. They appered behind eachother , standing up. All of a sudden, Kara knelt down on the ground, holding the right side of her torso. He smirked, then looked down at his weapon, and was surprised. 'She cut right through my Zanbatou!' he thought as he looked back at her.  
  
'Damnit!' he thought. He turned around and watched her get up off the ground. He watched her with much intrest(A/N:The start of a Sano/OC fic, right?) "You...at least got....a hit in," she said, turning to face him. "But you should also check yourself." He looked at her, confused, and checked himself to see if she was right. She was. There was a cut on the left side of his torso. That's when the pain came. He grabbed his cut and kneld on the groond.  
  
"Well," he started, laughing," It looks like you did get me..." He then collapsed on the ground in front of the dojo. Yahiko walked up to her. "Do you think you could have gone a little easier on him?" *^*^*^*^*^*^* KTcole3: I like the end!! I wanted to put that in!!  
  
*Sanosuke walks in*  
  
Sano: Why did you put that!!!!  
  
Y.KT: Put what?  
  
Sano: That "He watched her get up with much intrest" line!!  
  
KTcole3: What?! I'm trying to make a story here, and it's based kinda on me so...  
  
Sano: So what you're saying is you.....  
  
KTcole3: Yep ^_^  
  
Sano: Oh dear god, no.......  
  
Kenshin: ^_^xU, R&R, please! 


	4. An assasin at the Government

"An Assassin at the Government" 7/5/03 Written By: KTcole3  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own RK, but I do own Kara...yet I don't own myself til I'm 18.....i think...  
  
KTcole3: Ok, I'm not really sure if the train ride came first before we met Megumi, so I'm go-  
  
Y.KT: You're going to put the train incident first?  
  
KTcole3: Tecnically.........yes. And it just a thought right now.....  
  
Sano: Oh god no......  
  
KTcole3: What's wrong with him? *looks at Sano*  
  
Kenshin: He doesn't like trains, that he does not.  
  
KTcole3: I know that!! That's why I'm going to like writing that chapter. ^__^ Anyway, enjoy this one!! But, I also got flamed.......... ....... oh well, Enjoy!  
  
*Note: The person who flamed me said I used the whole Rurouni Kenshin plot, I just want to tell you this. I'm USING the plot (see disclaimer), and I'm trying to use the dialouge the best I can. Domo Arigatou. I don't mean anything but to that person. *^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Well, after Kara defeated Sanosuke, he forgot that he was once the fighter for hire. It's been a month since that incident, and he's been staying at the dojo most of the time, but he has his own home to go to. Well, there not at the dojo right now. They're on the way to the Akabeko[1].  
  
"So, what is the Akabeko?" asked Kara. "You never heard of the Akabeko?" asked Kaoru. She shook her head. "Never heard of it," she stated simply. "The Akabeko is one of the finest eatery places here, that it is,"said Kenshin(A/N: well, I kinda gave it away on who said it, huh?). "I see," she said. While they were in the Akabeko, Sanosuke enjoying his sake(A/N: I know he like that A LOT!), while the others eating the stew provided for them.  
  
Kara, while eating her stew, overheard men talking about an assassin attaking to government leaders around Japan(A/N: As you could probably tell, this is totally different from the series. I'm trying to make it all the same). "I heard that there's an assassin going around, killing the government officials," said one of the men. "I also heard that not only he was an assassin, but as well as a man-slayer(A/N: Is that the same thing? I think it is),"said another.  
  
"Kara, what's wrong?" asked Yahiko. "The people next to us were saying that there's an assassin going around killing the the government officials(A/N: She was ease droping ^_^)," she said. "Well, looks like were going to have take care of this," said Sanosuke. So, their plan was set, and even Kenshin was up for it as well. *^*^*^*^*^*^* KTcole3: Um.................yeah....  
  
Y.KT: Hey!! Give me back my sword!  
  
Sano: No way!!  
  
*Walks over to Y.KT*  
  
KTcole3: When did you have a sword?  
  
Y.KT: Since yesterday........  
  
KTcole3: I don't even have a sword........spirits always get the good stuff *pouts*  
  
Kenshin: ^_^xU um........R&R!! 


End file.
